elzcatdoggirlfandomcom_lv-20200213-history
Kategorija:Special agent Oso
thumb Special Agent Oso (with "Oso" Spanish for "bear") is a current Disney Channel series created by Ford Riley.1 Special Agent Oso hit the air on April 04, 2009 with a six episode block, and the companion 15 episode series Three Healthy Steps first aired from February 14 to February 27, 2011.2 The program was originally part of the Playhouse Disney block intended for preschoolers. On February 14, 2011, it was moved to the Disney Junior block that served as Playhouse Disney's replacement. It is shown on Mini CITV and ITV1 at 06:35am Sundays. Contents Cast and Characters Character's name Voiced by in the English Version Character Description Special Agent Oso Sean Astin The colorful special agent teddy bear who helps children perform tasks such as blowing bubbles, making a card or cleaning their rooms; he is the main character of the series. Oso and friends work for U.N.I.Q.U.E. (The United Network for the Investigation of Quite Unusual Events). The show was designed for encouraging and educational purposes. Paw Pilot Meghan Strange Oso's computerized assistant who guides Oso through the "three special steps" he needs to accomplish his current mission. Her name is a reference to the Palm Pilot series of handheld computers. Mr. Dos Gary Anthony Williams Oso's boss, a mysterious figure that assigns Oso missions. Mr. Dos is never actually seen; only his voice is heard on Oso's watch-communicator. Special Agent Wolfie Phill Lewis A blue stuffed wolf; one of the special agent animals that regularly oversee Oso's training. Special Agent Dotty Amber Hood A spotted orange stuffed cat with a Southern accent; the other special agent animal that regularly oversees Oso's training. It's hinted that she may have feelings for Oso. Professor Buffo Brad Garrett/Jess Harnell A slightly clumsy and excitable Italian-speaking buffalo who is the inventor of Oso's gadgets. Introduced in the Season 2 episode, "From China with Love". Special Agent Musa N/A A silent, dark brown squirrel ninja, the "master of stealth and speed." Introduced in the Season 2 episode, "Table Manners are Forever". Whirly Bird Cam Clarke Oso's talking bird-shaped autogyro, who takes Oso to wherever someone needs help. He doesn't hear very well and often misunderstands what Oso tells him, which usually leads to Oso's ejection at inopportune moments and places. R.R. Rapide Cam Clarke Oso's French-speaking train. Though his French accent would suggest a TGV, he is likely a reference to the Fastech 360, based on his shape and retractable speedbrake ears. Shutterbug N/A A ladybug-shaped robotic camera, who keeps an eye out for children who need help. Appears only in the English version. Guest Voices Toy of Special Agent Oso in Christmas version Jenna Elfman as Maya's Mom Rico Rodriguez Ming-Na Lisa Loeb Freddy Rodriguez Rebecca Romijn as Ms. Garcia Colin Ford Madison Pettis as Katie and Tara Zachary Gordon as Tyler (Ep. 18) and Rasheed Mel Brooks as Grandpa Mel Wilmer Valderrama as Handy Manny Aarav Gupta as John Arnav Gupta as Michael Usmaan Khan as harry Additional Voices Khamani Griffin as Tyler Rob Paulsen Colleen O'Shaughnessey Gwendoline Yeo Kwesi Boakye as Andrew Kimberly Brooks Kevin Michael Richardson James Arnold Taylor as Mr. Thompson Jess Harnell as Professor Buffo Raymond Ochoa as Noah Elan Garfias as Grayson Stefanie Scott as Emma Components Each episode is composed of four components: The Three Special Steps are the steps that Paw Pilot gives Oso to follow when he is on his special assignments. Oso has a matter of time to finish the three special steps. The third step is usually timed. The training exercises are Oso's training task. They are given by Wolfie or Dotty. Oso usually fails on the first try, but in the course of completing the special assignments he remembers something about the training exercise, thanks to the person he is helping. He tries a second time and completes the training exercise, then earns a "Digi-Medal" (except Series 2). Audience participation or interaction with Oso. Sometimes, Oso will ask the audience to help him find something hidden or missing on the screen. Other times, Oso will ask the audience to try something physically demanding that he is doing. The special assignments are missions that Oso is requested to complete by the mysterious Mr. Dos, in order to help a child in need. Oso tries to complete the Three Special Steps that Paw Pilot gives him. Then he earns a "Digi-Medal". Episodes Main article: List of Special Agent Oso episodes The show currently has 62 episodes; 24 in the first season and 38 in the second. The first season has finished, while the second is currently being produced. The episode names are usually references to the names of James Bond stories, such as "Three Wheels Are Not Enough" and "The Boy with the Golden Gift". Three Healthy Steps Special Agent Oso: Three Healthy Steps is a short series that airs in the United States and the United Kingdom during the Disney Junior programming block. It encourages children to use "three healthy steps" regarding eating, being heathly and exercising. Characters that are featured in the short series are Special Agent Oso, Paw Pilot, Special Agent Wolfie, Special Agent Dotty, and Professor Buffo.